This invention pertains to a switch device for a motorcycle or the like, where the vehicle involved has a handle grip fitted to one end of a handle bar, with a switch case being arranged on an inside end of the handle grip and with a switch knob being mounted on a mounting surface of the switch case. In this context, this invention is characterized in that a center line of the switch knob is arranged so as to be inclined or slanted relative to a line extending perpendicular to the longitudinal center line of the handle bar and so as to extend generally along arc-like trace or path described by the tip of a thumb of an operator's hand which grips the handle grip.
In a motorcycle or the like, a switch device is ordinarily constituted by a handle grip fitted on one end of a handle bar, a switch case arranged on an inside end of this handle grip, and a switch knob mounted on a mounting surface of the switch case.
In such a switch device, a switch mounted on the mounting surface is operated by a thumb or an index finger of an operator's hand. However, such a switch has needed improvement in its constitution and arrangement so as to more appropriately suit the movement of these hand digits, particularly the thumb, whereby its operability is reasonably improved from a standpoint of human engineering or ergonomics.
In the light of these circumstances, and need for improvement, it is an object of the present invention to provide a switch device which is improved in operability by uniquely supporting and orienting the switch and uniquely relating the switch to the digit tip movement arc of an operator.
In accomplishing these improvement objectives, this invention contemplates
a switch device for a motorcycle or the like having: PA0 multiple operating locations operable to effect diverse operating conditions in response to depression by an operator's hand digit tip; with PA0 the multiple operating locations being disposed generally along an arcuate path traversed by the operator's hand digit tip while the operator is hand-gripping the handle grip.
a handle grip fitted to one end of a handle bar, PA1 a switch case arranged on an inside portion of an end of the handle grip, and PA1 a switch knob means mounted on a mounting surface of the switch case.
This switch device comprises support means operable to position the switch knob means with a center line thereof being inclined relative to a line extending perpendicular to a longitudinal axis of the handle bar.
This switch knob means further includes:
Further and independent improvement resides in subcombinations as hereinafter claimed, including a switch device combination as described above wherein the arcuate path transverses multiple operating locations of multiple switch knobs, which multiple operating locations are mutually, and at least partially, displaced longitudinally and laterally of each other in relation to a longitudinal axis of said handle grip.
Before describing this invention in detail, reference will now be made to appended drawings of presently preferred embodiments.